Jamais
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: L'heure des adieux sonne le glas d'une belle histoire... Castle, Beckett...
**Jamais**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous. Cette nuit ou demain matin, nous allons vivre le dernier épisode de Castle, cette série qui pour certains a rythmé une partie de notre vie. Alors avant que la série se termine, je voulais vous offrir ce drame qui s'est également offert à moi avant l'annonce de l'annulation de la série.**

 **C'est étrange, particulier mais je dirais… C'est moi !**

 **Mistyarrow, ma précieuse aide : il est pour toi. Désolée qu'il sorte si peu de temps après le tien mais question de timing avant le final, je n'avais pas le choix.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Jamais… Le contraire de toujours…_

 _._

Jamais, je n'aurais dû écrire ces quelques mots, ces quelques phrases… Cette lettre.

Jamais, je n'aurais dû coucher ces émotions, ces sensations sur ce bout de papier.

Jamais même je n'aurais dû les ressentir.

.

Les larmes ont coulé des nuits durant,

Sans savoir comment les arrêter.

Les laisser faire ?

Les cacher dans la nuit noire ?

Les retenir ?

Rien n'a à faire !

Elles étaient encore là.

Présentes ou menaçantes,

Elles ne voulaient partir.

.

Jamais, je n'aurais dû ressentir cette tristesse immense où mon cœur semble orphelin… Orphelin de toi. Mon amour.

Jamais, non jamais, je n'aurais cru me retrouver dans pareille situation… A souffrir à ne plus pouvoir en vivre. A pleurer à ne plus pouvoir en respirer. A t'en vouloir à ne plus m'entendre…

Jamais d'ailleurs, je n'aurais cru t'en vouloir un jour autant. Orphelin. Veuf. Tu m'as laissé. Tu m'as abandonné.

.

Mon chagrin semble fin.

Parfois tout en retenu,

Parfois éclatant au grand jour,

Il ne veut me laisser tranquille.

Il se nourrit de ma détresse,

S'empare de mes souvenirs,

Pour me les restituer…

Le plus souvent,

Dans les pires moments.

.

 _Jamais… Jamais… Jamais…_

 _._

Jamais, je n'aurais su étancher ta soif de vengeance, de justice, de… Je ne sais quoi encore.

Jamais, je n'aurais réussi à faire de toi quelqu'un pouvant vivre simplement, comme tous les autres, sans les fantômes du passé ou ceux que tu pouvais te créer.

Jamais, non jamais, je n'aurais réussi à apaiser ta colère. Toujours devait-elle te relancer… T'empêcher de vivre. T'empêcher d'avancer.

.

 _Jamais, désormais, je ne le saurais…_

 _._

Jamais, tu n'as dû vivre…

Jamais, tu n'as dû te sentir en paix…

Jamais, tu n'as dû être réellement heureuse…

.

 _Jamais… Jamais… Jamais…_

 _._

Jamais, non jamais ! Je n'aurais dû te perdre.

Jamais, oui jamais, je n'aurais cru te perdre. Toi ! L'immortelle de mon cœur. L'éternelle de mes pensées.

Jamais, je n'aurais pensé à vivre sans toi. Inimaginable. Impensable. Inconcevable. Je ne m'y étais pas préparé… Je n'étais pas prêt !

.

Mélancolie ou tristesse ?

Tristesse ou mélancolie ?

Sûr, je ne suis que bassesse,

Assis ici sur ce parvis.

La vie m'est devenue bien trop dure,

Alors à quoi bon rester debout

Pour affronter cette sépulture

Qui me hante, me secoue.

.

Jamais, je n'aurais cru que fleurer ton odeur me ferait tant de mal.

Jamais, je n'aurais cru que ton image me soit si douloureuse à supporter.

Jamais, oui jamais, je n'aurais pensé ne plus pouvoir prononcer ton prénom… _Kate_ … Quatre lettres, deux syllabes, une larme, un souvenir, une épouse partie bien trop tôt et des regrets plein la tête.

.

Ta montre se voudrait un souvenir,

Elle m'est pourtant insupportable.

Ton prénom se voudrait un simple écho,

Il m'est pourtant impossible à entendre.

Tes vêtements se voudraient réconfort,

Ils me sont pourtant irritants.

Ta tasse de café se voudrait chaleur,

Elle m'est pourtant froide au cœur.

Ton odeur se voudrait apaisante,

Je n'ai eu le courage de m'y confronter.

.

 _Jamais… Jamais… Jamais…_

 _._

Jamais, je n'aurais dû te laisser faire. Stupide. Faible. Inconscient. Je fus les trois.

Jamais, je n'aurais dû accepter. J'aurai dû pour une fois m'imposer ! Te dire non ! T'arrêter !

Jamais, plus jamais, que Dieu m'en soit témoin, je ne ferais la même erreur.

.

 _Jamais… Mais bien trop tard maintenant._

 _._

Jamais, je ne te reverrai…

Jamais plus je ne sourirai,

Jamais plus je n'aimerai.

.

 _Jamais… Jamais… Jamais…_

 _._

Jamais, je n'aurais cru voir ton corps ainsi. Sans vie.

Jamais d'ailleurs, je n'aurais dû le voir ainsi. A l'agonie.

Jamais, non jamais, je n'aurais dû me retourner et te découvrir une balle en pleine tête.

.

Oublier,

Mais oublier comment ?

La souffrance est telle, que je ne trouve la solution.

Oublier,

Mais oublier quand ?

La douleur ne cesse de foudroyer mon cœur.

Oublier,

Mais oublier pourquoi ?

Le malaise n'est-il pas normal ?

.

Jamais, oui jamais, tu n'aurais dû partir avec Locksat et ses sbires. Nous avions gagné ! Nous avions réussi, bordel ! Tous les deux. Ensemble. Comme d'habitude.

Jamais, non jamais l'échec ne m'a traversé l'esprit quand ce dernier coup de feu a retenti.

Jamais… Jamais, je ne comprendrais.

.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi cette tristesse ?

Est-elle faite pour être un parasite ?

Est-elle née pour ne jamais mourir ?

Je crains, oui.

Indestructible.

Éternelle.

Immortelle.

Je crains qu'elle ne me quitte plus,

Qu'elle fasse partie de moi,

Qu'elle ne me trouve trop bien,

Pour oser me délaisser.

.

 _Jamais… Jamais… Jamais…_

 _._

Jamais, je n'aurais cru que la boucle se bouclerait.

Jamais, je n'aurais pensé que tu terminerais comme ta défunte mère. _Johanna_ …

Jamais, je n'aurais imaginé suivre les pas de ton père. _Jim_ …

.

 _Jamais… Enfin, plus maintenant._

 _._

Jamais, je n'avais imaginé que nous pourrions reproduire ce schéma,

Jamais, je n'avais compris que nous vivions dans un cercle vicieux qui comme ce jour s'est brutalement refermé sur nous,

Jamais, non jamais, je ne l'ai envisagé. Pas une seconde.

.

 _Jamais… Jamais… Jamais…_

 _._

Jamais, je n'aurais pensé quitter ce doux rêve littéraire que tu as fait naître sous ma plume et dans mon cœur.

Jamais, je n'aurais cru refermer un jour ce livre… Cette histoire qui fût la nôtre.

Jamais, je n'aurais cru que cet incipit heureux et mystérieux se termine par cet épilogue tragique et douloureux.

.

Le soir venu,

Au crépuscule,

Entre rêve et réalité,

Tu me manques.

.

Mon esprit vide,

S'en va à toi,

Sans crier gare,

Sans s'annoncer.

.

Tu t'imposes à moi,

A travers mes regrets,

Que je ne pourrai maintenant,

Jamais assouvir.

.

Tu es partie,

Tu m'as quitté,

Sans crier gare,

Sans t'annoncer.

.

Seules mes larmes,

Au regard indiscret de la nuit,

Témoignent de ma tristesse,

Si pudique encore.

.

Kate,

Pourquoi es-tu partie,

Sans crier gare,

Sans me l'annoncer ?

.

Jamais peut-être je ne serai en paix avec moi-même pour t'avoir perdue, pour t'avoir laissée partir, pour t'avoir laissée mener ta guerre.

Jamais sûrement je ne m'en relèverai, mais…

Jamais, même des années après, je ne t'oublierai.

.

Les larmes sont plus rares,

Mais toujours aussi risquées,

A mon visage attristé.

C'est ton rappel à moi,

Qui les rend plus menaçantes.

.

Un égarement,

Un souvenir,

Un objet t'appartenant,

Et ton visage s'impose à moi.

.

Triste pensée,

Tu es partie.

.

 _Jamais… Jamais… Jamais…_

 _._

* * *

 **Voilà, une page se tourne dans tous les sens du terme… J'espère que malgré la tristesse de cet OS, vous l'aurez apprécié. Personnellement, j'ai pris grand plaisir à l'écrire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**


End file.
